


Lost Girl

by lukehemmingsjeggings



Category: 5SOS, 5SecondsofSummer, Lukehemmings - Fandom, luke - Fandom, luke5sos
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukehemmingsjeggings/pseuds/lukehemmingsjeggings
Summary: Everybody wants a fresh start, but what happens when your fresh start was supposed to be your end?~I clawed at my chest, gasping for air as I called out for the one and only person I had left. So this is drowning, this is drowning in an empty room, suffocating in your own sorrows with screams nobody can hear. I thought that was it, darkness, emptiness, done. I thought that was what I wanted, but it's not what I got.~Luke Hemmings fanfiction
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Perfect People

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/640555) by Lukehemmingsjeggings (Myself). 



*THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES AND DEPICTIONS OF SUICIDE AND MAY BE TRIGGERING TO SOME READERS. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION AND TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES. YOU ARE LOVED, YOU ARE IMPORTANT, YOU ARE SO MUCH MORE THAN THE PAIN. I AM LIVING PROOF OF THIS. MUCH LOVE, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE BOOK! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT <3 - Lukehemmingsjeggings 

LUKE P.O.V. 

I sat down on a light blue colored chair in Breton hospital, my black vans tinted burgundy, my hands shaking uncontrollably. I stared down at the small pool of blood surrounding my sneakers and felt the tears well up in my eyes again as I remember what had happened only a few short hours ago. The memories came in waves that shook me to my core as flashes of my best mate Ashton ran through my mind. 

~

"L-luke, I'm going pl-" Ashtons voice said breathlessly through the phone. I squinted over at my nightstand curiously and read 3:45AM. I shot up out of bed realizing what this was. He was doing it. I jumped out of my bed and noisely threw on my black vans, the closest pair of black skinnys and a tank top from my hamper. I swung open my bedroom door and began sprinting down the hall, not caring if i woke every member of my family as I went. I ran on foot the whole way to Ashtons two streets over, dialling 000 as I quickly tried to open his door. With all the force in my body I slammed my foot into his lock, thanking myself mentally for taking advice from my firefighter brother on how to break down a door. 

"ASH! I'M HERE!" I screamed running around trying to find him, he wasn't in his room. I quickly opened the bathroom door and my stomach immediately dropped at the site in front of me. Ash lay in the bath, the water run red. I jumped into the tub and grabbed him, holding him tight to my chest as I put pressure on his arms, sobbing as I prayed he had a pulse. 

~

I couldn't even remember the EMT's coming, or the boys coming over and driving me to the hospital. All I could see was him and all I could hear was his voice. A doctor in a set of blue scrubs burst through two sets of swinging white doors and glanced at the boys and I as he entered. I stood quickly and cringed as the blood on my shoes smudged across the floor. 

"Irwin?" The doctor asked and I nodded urgently as I bit my lip. God let him live. "Ashton is going to be okay. The pressure placed on his wounds before medics arrived most certainly saved his life. He is going to be put into an intensive care ward for a while but he's going to be okay. You can all get some sleep, and wash up okay?" He said with a saddened smile as he noticed my shoes. My friend Calum took me by the arm and guided me out to the car, taking me home for a shower and a change of clothes before we went back for what I assumed would be at least a few days. 

~Two weeks later~ 

ASH P.O.V. 

I sat up and sighed as I shut off my alarm to change my bandages. The young brunette nurse quickly rushed into the room and gave me her same sweet as honey smile as she asked how my night was. Luke was fast asleep on a chair across the room and Michael and Calum had gone to the cafeteria for their morning espresso. I felt a pang of guilt in my chest as I looked over at Luke, his eyes darting from side to side as he had another nightmare. The same nightmare that he's been having for two weeks now. I've done this to him. I never should have done this. 

"He'll be okay, he's just happy you're okay." The nurse whispered as she finished up the bandage on my left wrist. I nodded in agreement but couldn't shake the thought that he would be forever traumatized and I would forever hold this guilt. 

"Mr. Irwin! Good morning!" My doctor Dr.Cole said as he entered the room swiftly. I gave a small smile back and he asked the usual routine questions before writing my stats for the day down on the board and then sitting at the end of my bed as he gave me a tight smile. 

"So, bit of news for you," He started and I furrowed my eyebrows as I waited for him to continue. "You have been doing really well, and seeing as you don't show any signs of relapse so far we are going to be giving you a roommate. Now no worries, you're not going to be switching rooms but there will be a bed placed right over there, with a curtain dividing you of course." He said and pointed over the spot beside the window. Damn, there goes my view. 

"Sounds good, maybe make a new mate yeah?" I joked and he chuckled nodding as he looked over at Luke. 

"Speaking of mates, he's sleeping better this week? Doing better?" Dr. Cole asked and I nodded, 

"Nightmares, but he's sleeping. One day at a time I think, we'll work toward better together doc." I smiled and he shook my hand lightly before he left the room, seemingly just as quickly as he came. 

~ 

No more than an hour later nurses began bringing in a few white laundry style bags with some clothes and personal items of my roommate. I raised an eyebrow quickly as I saw a fluffly light blue blanket and penguin stuffy go by. A girl? 

"Okay Drew, we're here. This is your new roommate and I'm sure you'll get time to chat but his name is Ashton and the sleepy counterpart on the chairs is Luke i think?" The nurse said smiling as she wheeled the frail blonde girl into the room. We looked one in the same, bandages on both wrists, dark circles under our eyes but she had the biggest, goofiest grin on her face as she waved to me. They helped her up onto her bed, it seemed she wasn't quite strong enough to walk and she pulled her curtain over so we could see each other as she squished her penguin stuffy up to her chest. I grinned as I looked over at Luke who had his penguin keychain dangling from his pocket. 

"I'm Ash, this is sleepy lanky luke and I'm apparently suicidal," I shrugged giving her a grin and her giggle filled the room as she held out her childlike hand toward mine and shook it. 

"I'm Drew, this is penguin, and I am also apparently suicidal." Her pale blue eyes gleamed as she held out her penguins hand to wave and I waved back. She was probably around 18, same age as Luke, and even though her exterior was stone cold she seemed to glow like a ray of sunshine. I cannot wait for Lukey boy to wake up and see this. 

A roommate might be fun.


	2. Roommate

LUKE P.O.V. 

I shook my head as I tried to free my mind from the wretched thoughts within it. Bright light entered my eyes as they shot open revealing a giggling Ashton in an incredibly bright room. I squinted as my eyes began to adjust, showing a girl sitting in a bed across from Ash who was laughing and snuggling a penguin stuffy to her chest. Her icy blue eyes met mine as I examined the dark blueish purple bags under her eyes and unintentionally my eyes travelled to her wrists, which she quickly hid with her stuff as she caught my staring. White bandages and off white medical tape dawned her wrists just like Ashtons. My eyes softened as she stopped laughing and gave me a light smile. 

"Lukey boy! Good morning, or should we say afternoon. You missed the big move in and everything, such a shame. This is Drew," Ash said smiling and motioning to the frail girl and then motioned toward her stuffy, "This is penguin, and Drew this is Luke," he said motioning to me. I gave a shy wave and self consciously fixed my hair as she smiled warmly at me. How was it possible that people this beautiful could want to end it all? I stood and excused myself as I walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face, using some of the excess to slick my hair back up and walked back out and over to her bedside. I extended my hand to her super tiny one and shook it lightly as I properly introduced myself. 

"I'm Luke, and I adore penguins." I said with a goofy grin and I watched as her eyes brightened. She held out her penguins hand to shake mine and raised her eyebrows at Ash who was behind me. "What're the eyebrows for?" I asked curious and Ash just chuckled as he kicked my butt with his foot. 

"Oh Luke, you're so predictable. I bet you'd mention penguins immediately, she disagreed and now she owes me her brownie from supper." He said and I could hear Drew sighing as she pulled her stuffy closer, crossing her legs which I had only just realized were also in fluffly, scruffy, penguin pj pants. They looked like she'd worn them a thousand times before but I could tell they were probably her favourite. I pulled my chair up from the side of the room and sat between her and Ash, putting my legs up on her nightstand much to her dismay seeing as she said I'd 'ruin the vibe of her side'. 

Ash reached into his backpack that he kept beside his bed and pulled out a notebook, writing 'pictionary round 1' in scraggly handwriting on the top of the page in pencil before attempting to draw an awful looking square with legs. 

"Dog??" Drew asked confused and Ash began getting frustrated as I guess nonsense like banana and toast with arms. 

"HOW are you not getting it? It's so clear!" He argued and both Drew and I shared a glance of confusion and horror as we debated if Ash was seriously losing it in here. We were saved by the door opening and the face of Calum and Michael entering the room with Mcdonalds in tow. 

"Oh I am so jealous!" Drew groaned eyeing the fries and Mcdouble that Cal handed me. Ash got a McChicken with fries and Michael and Cal had already started digging into two big macs and a 10 piece nuggets to split. I smirked at her as I took a plastic spoon from Ashtons bedside and attempted to cut the burger in two. No sharp objects were allowed in their rooms without being approved so no plastic knives were available. Her laugh filled the room as she watched me hack the burger in two and hand her a piece, scattering some fries on top of the bag and laying it between us on the end of her bed. 

"You're too kind Luke," She said as she took her first bite and leaned back, giving me an OK signal in sign language as she chef's kissed the air. "Ugh, godly." She moaned as she savoured every bite of the burger. 

"So, I hate to interrupt your little dinner date but, who are you?" Cal asked as he coughed up a fry he was choking on. I rolled my eyes at him and Ash giggled through a bite of chicken burger. Drew smiled as she leaned forward toward Cal and Mikey and put two hands under her chin showing off her cute little face. 

"I'm Drew Jacobs. Penguin enthusiast, Sarcasm expert, Ashtons new roomie and apparently suicidal." She said motioning to the room jokingly. Ash laughed again as he nodded. I must have missed a joke or something. I grinned as she smirked at the boys and took another bite of her burger, moving her penguin stuffy away from the food so not to get any ketchup or mayo on him. 

"Well Drew Jacobs, pleased to be acquainted, and incredibly happy that you're still here to meet us. I'm very proud of you and your strength." Mikey said and he came over and gave her a soft hug. I internally cursed myself for not saying something sweet like that and not getting a hug. Cal followed and gave her a soft hug as well as he said his piece. 

"I'm also really glad you're here, and really really glad that you're distracting Luke from his brain for a while. He could use some spice in his life." Cal joked and nudged me as I groaned in annoyance. Yes, tell the cute girl that I'm mentally unstable and boring. It always gets the ladies. 

"Well, as you can see I'm full of surprises," She joked and raised her wrists to us. I punched Cal in the arm as he sent her a sorry look. 

"Asshole," I murmured and she smiled at me, running a hand through my hair to fix a piece that had fallen in front of my eyes. 

"You all seem to be assholes, but that just means we'll get along." She grinned and I turned to see all the boys mirroring the smile that was across my face. 

~


End file.
